Thinking Of You
by naomialyssaw
Summary: Ever since that day he couldn't stop thinking about Sebastian and he just had to left him know. Might progress to M further on.
1. Thinking Of You

**A/N: So I don't own Glee or any of the characters. They belong to Ryan Murphy and Glee.** **I also don't own the song used, that all belongs to Katy Perry.**

**This takes place during season 3, set a few days after The First Time.**

Song used: (youtube).com/watch?v=wdGZBRAwW74&ob=av2e

**Summary: Blaine can't stop thinking about Sebastian**

He took a deep breath, hopefully Kurt wouldn't pay attention to the lyrics of the song and would just mindlessly sway along and clap afterwards. Blaine was performing at Breadstix in a few minutes and all of the Glee Club and the Warblers were in the audience. And most importantly Sebastian was in the audience. The song was dedicated to him even if he couldn't announce it because his boyfriend, who was currently in deep conversation with Rachel, was sat in the audience waiting for Blaine to make an appearance like all the others. Ever since Sebastian has handed him that coffee a few days ago, when their fingertips brushed against each other, their eyes met each other and Blaine realised that their faces were within kissing distance and if one of them leaning in their lips would touch and they wouldn't be able to stop, of course Blaine hadn't given in but ever since then Blaine couldn't stop thinking about him. He wasn't being a bad boyfriend, not right now, but he had the possibility to be. He didn't want to cheat on Kurt, he wouldn't let himself, in the past week they had shared something so special together and Blaine wasn't giving it up. All he felt for Sebastian if anything was lust and nothing more. But of course he wouldn't give into it, he just had to get his feelings out to Sebastian and hopefully Sebastian would get the picture. He just didn't want him to take it literally and mean he could pounce he just wanted him to realise that Blaine had been thinking about him. Artie just finished singing 'Moves Like Jagger' and everyone clapped politely a few 'woops' here and there, apart from Sebastian who was sat in a both beside Nick and Thad and just sat there looking midly interesting and impressed but overall indifferent. When the applause finished Blaine entered the stage.

The music started up and Blaine realised that he couldn't back out now.

_Comparisons are easily done_

_Once you've had a taste of perfection_

_Like an apple hanging from a tree_

_I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed_

_You said move on where do I go?_

_I guess second best is all I will know_

After the day it happened he listened to all the cds that he owned, then he got to the Katy Perry one, singing along with Still Breathing and Waking Up In Vegas when it finally got to this song he realised what he had to do.

_'Cause when I'm with him I am, thinking of you_

_Thinking of you, what you would do if_

_You were the one who was spending the nights_

_Oh I wish that I was looking into your eyes_

It had taken him about a week to get the whole of the Glee Club to perform at Breadstix but he got their eventually. Then another week of people deciding songs and outfits and telling Mr Schue that it would be better if he didn't perform and they just told him about it but he finally got it all planned and organised.

_You're like an Indian summer in the middle of winter_

_Like a hard candy like a surprise centre_

_How do I get better once I've had the best?_

_You said there's tones of fish in the water so the waters I will test_

_He kissed my lips I taste your mouth_

_He pulled me in I was disgusted with myself_

Blaine stared at Sebastian through the whole song, hopefully he would get through to him without people getting the wrong idea, I mean he didn't _kiss_Sebastian but he was close enough to him that he could feel Sebastian's breath on his face. And ever since then he'd been talking and texting Sebastian with Sebastian not holding back about his feelings but Blaine having to. He was confused, he loved Kurt and he didn't want to give in to lust but he didn't know how much he could hold off. Blaine repeated the chorus again will his eyes bore into Sebastian's was he getting the message? Blaine couldn't tell, he could never tell what Sebastian was thinking unless he was vocal about it.

_You're the best, and yes, I do regret_

_How I could let myself let you go_

_Now, now the lessons learned_

_I touched and I was burned_

_Oh I think you should know_

_'Cause when I'm with him I am, thinking of you_

_Thinking of you, what you would do if_

_You were the one who was spending the nights_

_Oh I wish that I was looking into your, your eyes_

_Looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes_

_Oh, won't you walk through?_

_And burst in the door and take me away?_

_Oh, no more mistakes_

_'Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay, stay_

The music ending and the applause and cheering began, all Blaine wanted was Sebastian to show some acknowledgement to the message Blaine was trying to get through. Blaine, unfortunately couldn't go talk to him right now and had to sit next to Kurt. Sebastian actually clapped this time looking impressed but not shooting Blaine anymore glances throughout the night. Santana then got up and sang Back to Black, Rachel followed, singing her third solo of the night, Kurt then Mercedes who was on her second. When everyone had finished the goodbyes started it took about twenty minutes before Blaine had bidden everyone farewell, well everyone apart from Sebastian who left as soon as he could possibly slip out. Leaving everyone wondering where we went but not bothering to care enough to search for him outside. However after everyone left Blaine finally existed Breadstix Blaine saw a figure approach him and there stood Sebastian Smythe, perfect as ever smiling broadly at Blaine.

"That was an interesting choice of song Blaine," before he could reply Sebastian continued "I can't stop thinking about you either, I wanted to kiss you so badly. But I don't want to mess this up Blaine. We need sometime, Lima Bean tomorrow, whatever time you want, I'm open. Text me. See you, gorgeous." And with that he was gone, round the corner and into the darkness, within seconds his phone buzzed.

_Miss you already. ;) xxx_

Well, Blaine had got his wish. Sebastian Smythe had gotten his message.


	2. Love How It Hurts

A/N: So I don't own Glee or any of the characters. They belong to Ryan Murphy and Glee. I also don't own the song used, that all belongs to Scouting For Girls.

This takes place during season 3, set a few days after The First Time.

Song used: .com/watch?v=11mkTm0WpBU

Summary: Blaine can't stop thinking about Sebastian

Blaine didn't show up. Blaine Anderson, the golden boy didn't even fucking show up for their coffee date. He didn't text Sebastian back that night, so Sebastian took his whole day off to wait like some love-sick puppy for Blaine to show up. Only he didn't. He never showed and Sebastian was let down, again. He'd prepared a song to play when Blaine came in. They were better at communicating through music than actual words.

Only Blaine never came in, he never replied to Sebastian's numerous texts either, texts asking, _What time? _and _Where are you?_ At six Sebastian left, he'd been there for at least six hours and he wasn't waiting anymore. He should have known not to trust Blaine. He had the guts to sing to Sebastian _in front _of his fucking boyfriend but not to actually show up and talk to Sebastian. "Well fuck him," he thought to himself, "I don't need Blaine Anderson. Let him go back to his own stale relationship, I have my own life."

Sebastian was out the door now, heading towards his car. He was going to go get hammered and head of to Scandels. That's when he saw Blaine, getting out of his car and starting to walk to the Lima Bean but wait, that's when he saw the other boy getting out of the car as well, laughing and smiling with Blaine,

Kurt.

"Oh." He thought to himself. Blaine not only ditched their date, he waited until he thought he'd have given up and brought his boyfriend along instead. He didn't know what he was thinking but he couldn't think of any reasons not to do it. He didn't want to show Blaine that he'd gotten to him, Blaine didn't know how long he'd been waiting so he could play this game however he wanted to. He stopped walking right in front of the two, forcing the boys to acknowledge his existence instead of ignoring him like they'd been trying to.

"Oh Hey Blaine and if it isn't your little _boyfriend_ Gayface" he grinned smugly as he addressed the two boys never letting his confidence fall. Blaine deserved to have the awkwardness thrust upon him but Sebastian would never let him know that he was genuinely upset but being stood up.

"What do you _want _Sebastian?" Kurt replied, clearly not in the mood for the many insults Sebastian was ready to throw at him.

"Well, I was just leaving after having a lovely day chatting up a guy in there, who showed his feelings by giving me a blow job in the bathroom stalls," he said lying through his teeth and feeling satisfaction after seeing the disgusted look on Kurt's face and the mixture of anger and jealousy on Blaine's. "Anyway, I decided I'd leave after that only to bump into you to in the parking lot."

"Who was this guy?" Blaine suddenly questioned, Sebastian found his smile broadening at Blaine's expression, he was never too great at hiding his feelings. Jealously, Blaine's face was painted with jealously and Sebastian couldn't help but feel like he deserved every second of it.

"Oh, you want a name? Never got it. All I know that this guy was begging for it." He took in their expressions, Kurt looking like he was about to be sick and Blaine looking quite, well, upset. He heart started to feel heavy at his, but Blaine deserved it. He put Sebastian through hell and Sebastian didn't take shit from anyone, especially people who sang him love songs and then stood him up. He brushed off the angry glares and decided to leave, without saying goodbye he got into his car and drove off. Not throwing Blaine Anderson or his stupid boyfriend a second glance.

OOOOO

It had been hours since he left the Lima Bean and he was only just arriving home after spending the past time at Scandels, sat at the bar drinking, dancing and eventually getting a blow job from some blond haired guy he met after his 4th vodka and coke.

He didn't know how he got home safely but he did, his parents weren't in, again. Wait, were they? "No." He muttered to himself after finding the note on the fridge.

_Sorry Sweetie, I know we've only been back a week and have barely seen you but we're working on a very important client and I know you understand, we put more money on your card so you can buy everything you need you. You know our number in case of emergencies. Not sure when we'll be getting back, we're in France in case you need us. I've left the number for our hotel so if we're not picking up there's an alternative. Be careful, we'll be back before you know it._

_Your Mother._

Since he became 14 that was the story of his life, his parent's would go away on an important business call or holiday leaving him behind with childminders or housekeepers, but since he turned 15 they didn't bother with them anymore. So he would be left on his one for a few days, his parent's would return with gifts for him, they would stay for a few days and then when we got home from school the only thing that would be waiting for him would be a note taped to the refrigerator.

When he was younger he used to cherish these notes and keep them with him to remind himself that they would be coming back and that they loved him, even if they never said it. Now he barely glanced over them, they were always the same. Apologising for leaving, saying that they were working or that they needed a break, saying they had left money, mentioning numbers and then Your Mother. No love Mum, no kisses or hugs and only a number in case of _emergencies _never, if you want to talk call us or you'll call you when we land or we miss you, ring us anytime. He was only allowed to call if there was an emergency, not if he missed his parents.

Sighing to himself he started to look through the fridge, upon finding nothing he liked he decided that he wasn't hungry. It was now 10 and Sebastian thought it was time to watch some tv. He went through his father's alcohol and found some red wine, and that's what he did for the hour, drink while watching some soap opera. The realised he hadn't checked his phone that evening.

1 missed call

1 new text message

Both from Blaine. Oh. Now he wanted to talk? Too fucking bad. Sebastian opened the text.

_I'm so sorry for not turning up. Really, I'm so so sorry. How about tomorrow? Please just here me out._

Sebastian instantly replied.

_Fuck off Anderson. Take your boyfriend instead._

Sent. That should get Blaine off of his back. Or so he thought. 8 minutes later, just as he was drifting off to sleep he got a phone call.

"What the fuck do you want?" he snarled into the receiver.

"Oh. Sorry"

"Is that it?"

"I.. um.."

"Spit it out Anderson."

"I'm sorry, can I make up for it? I'll take you to lunch tomorrow. I'll pay."

"As terrible as that sounds I'm busy." Sebastian lied.

"Oh. Doing what?"

"Better things than getting stood up two days in a row."

"Sebastian I'm sorry, I was ready to go and then Kurt showed up on my doorstep. I tried to say I was going somewhere and he insisted he come along but I didn't want to take him to where I was meeting you so we went clothes shopping until he made me take me to the Lima Bean, I thought you'd be gone by then."

"Well, I was about to leave. You treated me like a joke Blaine, like shit. Fuck off."

"Sebastian please!"

"No. I had everything arranged, when you walked a song was going to play and you-y-y.. Shit." He'd said too much, fuck.

"What? What song. Please Sebastian, I'm begging you, please."

"I've always wanted to hear you beg me," He said suddenly changing his voice to a silky tone. "Fine. I'll meet you tomorrow. Text me the location and time."

"O-okay. Send me the link as well."

"Link?"

"To the song, please."

"Fine."

And with that he got the link from youtube and sent it to Blaine.

(.com/watch?v=11mkTm0WpBU)

_Oh. _

Blaine had finally gotten his message.


	3. You Need Me, I Don't Need You

A/N: So I don't own Glee or any of the characters. They belong to Ryan Murphy and Glee. I also don't own the song used, that all belongs to Ed Sheeran.

This takes place during season 3, set a few days after The First Time.

Song used: com/watch?v=ZXvzzTICvJs

Summary: Ok, Sebastian never said he was a nice guy.

He was woken up by the sound of his phone ringing, his clock said 12:46 and his phone said Blaine Anderson.

"Sebastian?"

"Mmmph, what?"

"Breadstix, 2 o'clock I got us a table is that okay?"

"One, don't you public school inbreeds know any decent restaurants and two, don't people from your school go there all the time? Aren't you scared we'll be seen?"

"It's not a date Sebastian, we'll be fine."

"Fine, 2?"

"See you then"

And then Sebastian clicked off. And started to get ready. Well he would have if he was actually going, which is why he put his phone on silent and went back to sleep. Sebastian never said he was a nice guy, if anything Sebastian would say he was a mean guy, a guy that if you shouldn't trust if you screwed him over, and a lot of people screwed him over.

So when he woke up at 2:45 with 3 missed calls and 6 texts all from Blaine Anderson, he laughed and took a shower. When he got out 10 minutes later with 4 new texts, he couldn't care less.

_2:11 Hey where are you?_

_2:16 You remember where Breadstix is right?_

_2:23 Look I get the point I shouldn't have stood you up. I'm sorry._

_2:24 Please pick up._

_2:32 They won't hold our table forever you know._

_2:39 If you didn't want to come you should have just said._

_2:48 The tables gone, thanks._

_2:50 Maybe this is a sign, Kurt would never do this to me. Thanks for giving me the message._

_2:52 I cannot believe you did this though, I waited an hour for you when I could have been with my boyfriend and now what you just ignore me? You want nothing to do with me? Well you could have told me yesterday instead of letting me down like this._

_2:53 Screw this. I'm coming over._

That last text perked him up. Blaine was coming to his house. Most likely to scream in his face, call him every name in the book, say he never wanted to see him again and then leave. Well okay, he put his ipod on shuffle and got ready to be screamedbring it Anderson.

3 songs later there was a knock at his door. Ok _a lot _of knocks on his door, seriously Anderson must have been using two hands to do it.

"Sebastian Smythe! Open this door, right now!"

And Sebastian did. To find a furious looking Blaine Anderson, wearing les gel than usual, tight fitting grey pants that _of course _stopped just above the ankles and a very well fitted polo top that made his arms look impossibly muscular for someone so small.

"Well hey there, hobbit, how you doing?" Sebastian smirked while leaning against the door frame, he was the one that made Blaine feel this way. Sure it wasn't a good feeling but Blaine looked like he was going to punch Sebastian and you can't say you don't care about someone if you get this made over them.

"How am I doing? _How am I doing? _I'll tell you how I'm doing," Blaine stormed past him into his living room. "I just waited an hour for an absolute dick only to be stood up for some self-involved reason which I'm guessing has something to do with his weird need to always be in a position of power."

"Well that sounds fun. Maybe you should have rang him yesterday so he didn't wait six fucking hours for you to show up with your boyfriend and then you could have avoided all of this."

"Six hours?"

"_Yes_ Blaine. _Six hours_. I waited for you for six hours. Luckily I brought my laptop with me so I didn't look like a complete saddo. So don't play saint here Anderson, you're the one who agreed to meet, despite having a boyfriend you could go to. _Don't_ act like you're doing me a favour, talking to me and being here. Because news flash, you need me _a lot_ more than I need you."

And it seems his ipod sensed what song he needed in this moment of time because if just so happened to play the exact song he wanted it to.

( watch?v=ZXvzzTICvJs)

"Because Anderson, if you have such a perfect life, with your perfect boyfriend and perfect friends. Then _why_ are you here with me?" Sebastian smirked as he walked towards Blaine and to his surprise Blaine didn't move backwards, if anything he leaned into Sebastian.

"I- I- I don't know." Blaine stuttered his way through the sentence and he realised Blaine was glancing at his lips. No. Wait. That was staring; Blaine was staring right at his lips. Sebastian decided to take a chance. Nothing was ever going to happen with them, Blain was never going to break up with Kurt, if Sebastian was lucky he'd get a quick fuck followed by Blaine never speaking to him again and pretending he didn't exist. And that's if he was really lucky, like fucking 4 leaf clover lucky. Blaine didn't have the balls to break up with Kurt because he knew he'd be giving away a boring relationship with someone he's so much better than for a few amazing lays by an incredibly gorgeous guy and Blaine was one of those guys that wanted stability, no matter how annoying the person was, and Sebastian wasn't one of those guys that would want to give him that. No matter how good Blaine was, he wasn't worth Sebastian's freedom. So he took a chance, he leaned into Blaine slowly, so slowly that Blaine could pull away if he wanted to. But he _didn't _he opened his mouth for Sebastian to slip his tongue in and explore him, he tilted his head back to make it easier. He kissed him back with just as much passion, god he made this too easy. Until he pulled back and backed into the corner of the room with a horrified look on his face. Luckily he removed the hurt and sadness from his expression and placed his go-to 'I'm better than you' smirk on.

"No. No, no no no no no no. No." Blaine just kept muttered and closing and opening his eyes as if expecting Sebastian to disappear and him to wake up from a dream. Only it wasn't. Blaine and Sebastian had just kissed. Oh if he could just see Kurt's face when he found out.

"It didn't happen. I want you to stay away from me. And Kurt. And everyone from Mickinly. You remove yourself from our lives. This never happened. If you see us at the Lima Bean, you be a dick, smirk at us, make some crude comment and _leave_. You never mention this because this _never_ happened. You understand me?"

"Oh I love it when you take control." Sebastian laughed, "Don't worry your pretty little head Anderson, I don't want to remember it just as much as you."

"What?"

"What? Did you expect me to ask you to stay with me? We both know you and Kurt would never have broken up and at most I would be your secret on the side. To be honest, I expected better from you. Kinda disappointed. But I bet it rocks Kurt's world, I'm just used to a little higher standard. No offense." Blaine looked like a kicked puppy at that, and yes Sebastian was lying to him, Blaine was pretty good, ok, _very_ good. But complimenting him wasn't going to make Blaine change his mind so what was the point? Sebastian wasn't looking to settle down, sure, if he was he'd totally go for Blaine. Head first straight into love, flowers, rings, kids. But he wasn't. And he never would.

"Well then, I'm glad we understand eachother. Goodbye Sebastian." And then he walked out of the door without glancing back.

Sebastian didn't see Blaine for 3 months.


End file.
